


монохром

by q_ello



Series: сверхесесна [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: смотреть вокруг и видеть цветатакими, какие они есть, это просто то, ради чего стоило родиться на свет, протаскаться на нем пятнадцать лет и, наконец, влюбиться.





	монохром

смотреть вокруг и видеть, что мир не монохромен, в чем ты себя так отчаянно убеждал, что у джона до охуения синие глаза, а у джейд на пальцах пестрит куча резинок-напоминалок самых разных цветов, что роуз использует и правда черную помаду, а каркат совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивает до полного монохрома, что небо по вечерам выебывается и разливается… впрочем, этот список можно продолжать до бесконечности и даже больше. смотреть вокруг и видеть цвета _такими, какие они есть_, это просто то, ради чего стоило родиться на свет, протаскаться на нем пятнадцать лет и, наконец, влюбиться.

джейд увидела всю эту красоту еще в одиннадцать, и тогда у нее появилась непонятная никому из вас остальных привычка таскать на пальцах резинки-колечки-напоминалки. через два с половиной месяца она, правда, разочаровалась в своей первой любви, и эта привычка была положена под подушку с заново ставшим и уже непривычным глазу серым узором в виде дурацких цветочков.

впрочем, через месяц цветочки снова стали лазурного цвета, если тебе не изменяет память.

если тебе не изменяет память, джейд влюблялась даже в тебя.

потому что это круто, когда ты можешь разрисовывать обои мелками на пару с терези, которой эти влюбленности как таракану лампочка, все равно видит целое ничерта, а потом удивляться тому, что пайроп знает, _что_ она берет, довольно ироничная особа.

круто, когда ты можешь различать кошек в подъездах.

круто, когда ты, типа, влюблен, и это, вроде как, заставляет тебя чувствовать себя счастливым.

ты нацепил на глаза девчачьи солнцезащитные очки и решил, что так миру хотя бы найдется нормальное объяснение, а роуз шутила о том, что в этом самом мире что-то пошло не так: такой самовлюбленный мудак — и не видит цветов.

ты хотел ее задушить, но вместо этого пожимал плечами и отвечал, мол, ну не одобряет он селфцеста сис чо ж поделать если не все такие толерантные как мы с тобой

в тринадцать клуб черно-белых человечков покинул джон, который так восторженно говорил о том, что у вас с роуз идельно-белые волосы, и ты был не удивлен, на самом деле. тому, что джон покинул вас, если точнее. да и цвету ваших волос — тебе было немножечко поебать, ты и так знаешь, что неотразим, так зачем волноваться.

удивлен ты был, когда через полгода заметил, что роуз держит перед собой _абсолютно одинаковые _футболки и не может выбрать, какая на ней, блядь, будет смотреться лучше.

ты научился читать ее каменное лицо так же хорошо, как она — твое, и она выглядела так виновато, а ты только из-за этого понял, что в клубе асфальтовых человечков остался наедине со своими очками-псевдофильтром-мира, можно смело нести в свой уголок коньяк и забухать по-черному, потому что в одиночестве пьется лучше всего.

потом появился каркат.

ну, то есть, он появился, когда джон еще делил с тобой и роуз место в клубе анонимных одиночек; появился, вляпался в дерьмо под кодовым именем «джон эгберт» — на самом деле твой друг не дерьмо, но тут замешана ирония, и тебе лень ее объяснять — а потом, по показаниям харли, стал носить сугубо серые вещи, чтобы, уже по аргументам вантаса, не сразу заметить, когда он вляпается в такое дерьмо еще раз.

в общем-то, итог: тебя зовут дейв страйдер, тебе пятнадцать, вы вместе с каркатом задротите в новеллу и фанатеете от мэра города банок, ради которого и задротите, и теперь ты знаешь, что очки, на самом деле, хуевый фильтр, и еще: ты настолько безвкусно одевался, что непонятно, как модница джейд не отходила от тебя на улице с максимально отстраненным видом.

это круто, когда ты можешь разрисовывать с терези пол в своей комнате и понимать, что она _реально_ знает, что за цвета берет в руки, довольно ироничная особа.  
круто, когда ты успокаиваешь каптора, говоря, что нет чел это не черная кошка хаха суеверное чмо, хотя это, блядь, _черная _кошка, но неудачи надо встречать с недоумением на лице, а не с обреченностью.

круто, когда ты, типа, влюблен.

еще круче, когда в тебя влюблены взаимно.

но как будто бы в тебя можно не влюбиться.

каркат и роуз — два единственных реальных мудака в твоей жизни, не считая тебя, и их обоих тебе приходится самостоятельно палить на том, что они различают цвета.

вы просто приходите за мороженым, а каркат заказывает фисташковое и показывает на него пальцем: мелочь, только ценники на витрине не висят — ты вообще никогда их там не видел.

виноватым он выглядит настолько же, насколько роуз.

ты успокаиваешь его чем-то вроде не волнуйся чел я уже чуть менее ущербен не начну завидовать правда и кстати ты что не заметил я теперь одеваюсь как нормальный человек я для кого стараюсь вообще

каркат отвечает, что чему тут завидовать, тупой уебок.

и добавляет, что как был в дерьме каком-то, так и остался, вырядился в алый, романтик херов, еще б очки у терези спиздил, все равно не заметит.

ты ничуть не обижаешься и говоришь, что ну нет чел ты не недооценивай пайроп она мало того что заметит она потом заставит меня жрать свои мелки она ебнутая нахуй на всю свою слепую голову, и каркат посмеивается, а ты почему-то ликуешь: роль клоуна достигла цели, разбила панцирь и тому подобное.

странное это дело — влюбленность.

_откровенно тупое если точнее_

вы все так же задротите в новеллу с мэром — он тоже почти полностью монохромный, и да, это иронично. вообще-то, вы прошли ее раза три, иногда мир в лице разработчиков дает вам обновления, но большую часть времени вы просто тупо фангерлите, а потом подъебываете друг друга.

вы все так же смотрите какие-то тупые фильмы — ничто не заставит тебя признать их, ты никогда не видел большего дерьма, но когда вы смотрите их, вантас на автомате перебирает твои волосы, пока ты лежишь на диване, нагло уложив голову на чужие колени, и это так круто, что ты готов терпеть эту дрянь.

ничего не меняется, потому что все и так было очень даже заебись, только теперь ты знаешь, что яс по виду похож на мочу, и это немного удручает.

через четыре месяца каркат пиздит у тебя кеды, и ты думаешь, что _оу кто-то тут вдруг не монохромит что-то тут не чисто я нахуй каптором клянусь его не жалко_, но ничего не говоришь, потому что на вантасе они смотрятся миленько.

когда вантас через три дня выпивает стакан твоего яса вместо налитого ему апельсинового сока по его же просьбе, вообще-то, ты тоже не чувствуешь себя ущемленным и думаешь, что _наконец-то понял что такое настоящий напиток так держать чел я так черт возьми горд тобой хотя ты прихуел немножко_

вантас восклицает: какого хуя; ты считаешь, что он не ожидал, что яс настолько вкусный, ну да, у напитка вид ненадежный, трудно подготовиться к его истинной сущности.

он пропадает на неделю.

и не осмеливается показать пальцем или взглядом на фисташковое мороженое, заказывая его.

и до тебя доходит.

_с чего все началось на том все и закончится что ли что за тупость фисташковое мороженое ты неожиданно имеешь важную роль_; ты усмехаешься своим мыслям и молчишь.

_cмотрите не проебитесь фисташки мои дорогие во всех блядь смыслах_

_потому что я вот уже проебался_

каркат пропадает каждые выходные и что-то старательно пытается из себя сделать, а еще ходит бледнее обычного, и, нет, твой свитшот все еще красного цвета, каркат правда бледный как мел.

ты почему-то думаешь о гретель и ее крошках, а еще о том, что гретель та еще тупица и, кажется, считает, что крошки все еще ведут домой.

_может быть ей помочь_

_где моя метла дайте мне метлу_

_сломайте ее сначала и выбросьте я не умею подметать и развязывать узлы гретель как-то уебала себе коленки споткнувшись о комок проводов в моей комнате_

вы смотрите дерьмовый фильм, каркат все еще по привычке перебирает твои волосы, и, когда он собирается уходить, ты просишь: эй чел верни мне кеды  
и натыкаешься на перепуганный взгляд, потому что _хаха так ты правда не заметил я ж говорил что-то тут не чисто прости каптор_  
продолжаешь: и не пей мой яс блядь этим сокровищем я не готов делиться даже с тобой

и думаешь: _и не играй с моей игрушкой и не писай в мой горшок интересно если я скажу это он оценит шутку_

вы молчите с минуту, пока ты не добиваешь: слушай каркат если тебе

бля

короче

просто не надо

и уходишь за ебаной метлой _кто-то сейчас будет сметать крошки все мы когда-то делаем все в первый раз_

через месяц ты думаешь, что джейд самая настоящая героиня, серьезно, потому что просто наслаждаться цветным миром, плюнув на все, — вот, все-таки, что круче всего.

ты так не умеешь.

ты любишь смотреть на фотку вантаса, где он скептически глядит на тебя на фоне его белой стерильной комнаты, потому что тогда получается поверить, что тебя отпустило и что мир снова фильтрован твоими очками.

странное это дело — влюбленность.

_откровенно тупое если точнее_


End file.
